


Coffee

by Red_Passion



Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Love of coffee, The way to someone’s heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Seven has made Janeway some coffee





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober 2019 - Prompt 15 - “That’s what I’m talking about!”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Janeway said having sipped the dark brown liquid.

She cradled the metal cup in her hands. The aroma emanating from its contents heavenly to her senses. 

“Keep replicating those beans and brewing me this coffee,” Janeway continued, a smile creeping across her dark pink lips, “And I’ll be yours forever.”

“A curious phrase as you cannot live forever.” Seven, sitting opposite Janeway, said dryly.

“Seven, it’s a just a figure of speech. But....” Janeway paused, taking a breath then meeting Seven’s piercing blue eyes with her own, “You would win my heart with this coffee.”

“An acceptable proposition.” Returned Seven.

**Author's Note:**

> Janeway, her coffee and Seven......


End file.
